Sakura Taisen The Outer Limits Continues
by csaundrs1
Summary: The continuation of what would happen if an individual is thrust into the world of this popular RPG?


Sakura Taisen - _The Outer Limits_

_Protect This Teito_

Part 1

In the bustling train station crowd a young man made his way to one of the arrival terminals. His long sleeved white shirt and dark cap weren't out of the ordinary. His chocolate brown skin, however, was. The locals were staring, some curious, some purely insolent, as they passed him. He wasn't really listening to the crowd noise, but he did hear a softly whispered, "Gaijin…." once or twice.

_I guess I should have expected this, _Craig thought. He hadn't had much chance to get out of the theater, and this was a rare opportunity for him. He hadn't expected to be stared at, but that didn't faze him as much as he thought it would.

Glancing up at the clock on the far wall, then up at the gate numbers, he identified the arrival gate that was his destination, leaned against the nearest support column, jammed his hands into his pockets, and waited. He had at least ten minutes before the train arrived…

_The meeting of the Hanagumi had taken place that morning. Yoneda had called it to be held in the theater's lower level, and as soon as Craig walked in, he knew something was up: Everyone was uniformed. He was just lucky he had decided to put his on. Yoneda paced for a moment then began to speak:_

"_Since the Demon War ended eighteen months ago, the Imperial Assault unit has been placed on standby, mostly because all we had to take care of was cleanup duty. But we haven't had anything major in a while, until now." He paced for a moment more, and then continued. "It has come to my attention that a new threat is starting to surface, and that means that we're back on full alert, and on active duty, as of today." _

"_Manager," Sakura spoke, standing respectfully, "who…will lead us now that we are back on active duty?"_

"_I'm glad you asked that." Yoneda said, smiling gently. Sakura looked at him, puzzled, and then looked around at everyone else looking at her, and blushed a deep red…then her eyes filled, only slightly. She looked back at Yoneda, who was nodding at her, and began to tremble slightly. _

"_Ensign Ohgami will be commanding the Imperial Assault unit," Yoneda answered calmly. "In fact I will be meeting with him five days from now for a briefing."_

_Various nods and approvals emanated from the other Hanagumi members at this news. They all smiled at Sakura, who had sat down again. She had a very slight smile on her face, but her color had deepened._

_Craig smiled as he watched her. He already knew the story too…_

_It was obvious since the last demon war Sakura Shinguji and Ichiro Ohgami had gotten a little closer. It was difficult for him and her to be separated, but they had both agreed that in order for him to enhance his naval career he would have to accept his new assignment when it was presented. When it was, he had been stationed on a ship performing maneuvers in the South America area. But their correspondence flourished, and it was very good that soon they would see each other again._

_Yoneda knew all this, and continued." However, it has also come to my attention that some of you need to be away for various reasons. In most cases I would request you to reschedule so that we would not leave our assault group strained. However, with the coming of Ensign Ohgami and the arrival of our unexpected member Craig, we should have no trouble protecting the capitol. Also two more members will be added to the ranks. One is due in by train the same day that Ensign Ohgami is to arrive." After saying this Yoneda turned toward Craig._

"_Craig-kun, I want you to meet our newest member and bring her back to the theater. Her name is Orihime Soletta. I will give you a picture later so that you'll be able to find her when she arrives."_

"_Yes sir." Craig said slowly. He turned toward the door, only to be stopped by Yoneda's voice:_

"_Craig?"_

"_Yes, sir?" Craig turned again._

"_Change first." And Yoneda winked and walked by without a backward glance._

Craig shook his head to clear it. The train he was awaiting was pulling into the station. He fastened his eyes on the exit doors (easy to do at six foot three)…

A hooded figure in a long coat caught his attention. The face was obscured by dark shades, but the chin was familiar.

He wasn't comfortable meeting Orihime; he already knew her feelings about Japanese men. He just KNEW that he wouldn't make her any more comfortable. He just wasn't happy about this. But, watching her approach his direction, he shook it off, pasted a smile on his face, walked directly up to her and bowed.

"Kobanwa… Soletta Orihime-sama?" He addressed her. She started, looked up at him, and removed her glasses.

"Hai," she replied. Her thick Italian accent made the word come out like "Hie".

"I'm your escort to the Imperial Theater. If you have any bags, I'll be happy to get them for you."

She actually SMILED. "Arigato…these bags ARE a little heavy."

Her smile was disarming, and Craig found himself grinning: _She might not be all that bad…._

"The rest of my bags will be arriving in the next couple days," she said as they exited the train station, with Craig carrying three suitcases, one in each hand, and one under his right arm. They walked back toward the theater, and as they did, the crowd increased, with the travelers leaving the station and those in a hurry to catch their next train. They weren't looking where they were going, and although Craig managed to weather the bumping and shoving all right, he glanced back at Orihime…

And he knew he was in trouble. Orihime's face was red with anger; she opened her mouth, and began a long diatribe about the worthlessness of Japanese men, the disrespect, the rudeness…

Craig sighed, and tuned her out. _Well, this is more like it…but boy, is it going to be a long walk back._

"Will he be able to remember anything?" The question came from the gentleman wearing military green uniform.

"Of course not! He was _dead_ after all, there are only a few fragments of his memory left. And those are weak at best. His only memory will be the commands that we give him." This came from the humanoid with the demonic mask.

"Good. So how long will it be till he is ready?"

"By tomorrow evening, if all goes well."

"Excellent!"

With that the green garbed man left the room. Behind him a faint blue glow enveloped the reanimated corpse on the table. Information slowly fed into the semi comatose mind.

"How much can we get out of him before we are rid of him?"

This question came from a hulking tan figure in the corner of the room. His face was painted in savage jungle colors. At his side stood a small voluptuously figured woman next to him. She snuggled up close to his muscular arm.

"We should get quite a bit of use out of him. And if we don't need him anymore I'll dispose of him without a thought."

A smile spread across the face of the hulking figure.

"Are you ready for your assignment?" This question was directed at the woman.

"Yes," she replied earnestly.

"Our…benefactor…has opened up a spot for you to infiltrate our quarry's ranks. Find out who they are, what they are…."

"I look forward to it."

She smiled evilly as the two left the room. The demonic figure turned back to the table to watch their unwitting ally being conditioned slowly to their cause.

_Soon Yoneda. Very soon. _

The Imperial Theater was a buzz with light activity.

Yoneda alternated between watching everyone prepare for leave and watching the clock…and the door. It was obvious that the two due in from the train station were overdue.

_Damn, what could be keeping those two? They should have been here by now! _

"Manager Yoneda, is something the matter?" Sakura asked. She was understandably nervous, and looking around in anticipation, although the object of her attention wasn't in the room…..

"Ohgami-san _is_ still coming, isn't he?"

Yoneda allowed himself a slight smile. "Yes, he's still coming. It's just that Orihime and Craig are late and should have been here by now. I don't want to be…"

"Sir," Sakura said, not noticing that she had interrupted, "I…." She recovered herself. "I wish to accompany you to your destination," she said formally.

Yoneda's smile broadened. "You may accompany me, if you wish."

"Oh, yes! Oh….." And Sakura recovered herself again. "Thank you, sir." She walked off to gather her belongings, trying not to break into a run.

Yoneda smiled even wider, if that was possible, as he watched her, but a hubbub at the entrance got his attention. An attractive female, her hooded coat billowing behind her, was stalking through the doors in high dudgeon. _That must be her….._Yoneda mustered his most hospitable smile as he walked forward to greet her.

"And you must be Solletta Orihime-san. I'm glad to see that you've finally made it here. As manager of this theater, I welcome you."

Orihime stared at him for a moment, then seemed to calm down. She bowed respectfully. "It is nice to meet you, sir," she said.

"But…where is the individual that was escorting you here?" Yoneda asked, puzzled.

Orihime's calm demeanor snapped, and she was off again. "What kind of ESCORT was he? He was the most rude, arrogant…..I've never had to deal with anything like that in my life."

And she would have gone on, except for….

"Rude…arrogant?" Yoneda was almost floored. He mustered a pleasant smile, "It's not that I don't believe you have had a hard time, Orihime-san, but that doesn't sound anything like….."

As if on cue, Craig walked through a side door, heading in the pair's direction, and Orihime's furious glare locked on to him like a laser. "There he is!" she raised her voice, and her finger, pointing it at him. "That's the……_person……_that insulted me!" She strode right up to Craig, staring daggers into his eyes. Yoneda followed.

Craig looked at Orihime neutrally, but a moment later, he locked gazes with Yoneda, who was serious, and holding some anger in check. The reason for the check was that Craig was NOT flinching, and did NOT look scared. Not this time. And Yoneda was not going to blow his top until he heard the rest of this…

"Is this true?" Yoneda inquired, letting Craig know that he was very serious.

"Is what true, sir?" Craig asked. His tone, and his demeanor, didn't alter.

"Were you rude to Orihime-san?" Yoneda's tone became even colder. Orihime watched, satisfaction spreading across her features.

"I defended my character against an unwarranted attack, sir," Craig said calmly. He stood, at attention, and met Yoneda's gaze.

Yoneda glanced at him, then at Orihime, and made a decision.

"I want to see you in my office in five minutes, Craig-san."

"Yes, sir," Craig replied, and without even looking at Orihime, he turned around and headed for the door again.

"But…." Orihime watched in disbelief. She turned to Yoneda. "Aren't you going to relieve him of duty? In my country, what he's done to me would have earned him an immediate discharge…."

Yoneda turned to her, and said quietly, "I will find out what happened, and take appropriate action, Orihime. But I won't promise you I'll discharge him."

Orihime's eyes popped open wide, then narrowed. "Why NOT?" Her Italian accent, if possible, grew even thicker.

"Because he is also a member of the Hanagumi." Yoneda watched Orihime's jaw drop.

She recovered quickly, however, and her voice dripped venom: "It's perfectly obvious…._sir…_ that anyone's allowed in these days…."

Yoneda had had enough. He motioned to Yuri, who approached. "Please rest and refresh yourself, Orihime-san. I'll have your belongings brought to your room. Again, welcome to our theater. I look forward to talking with you later."

As Yoneda turned to walk away, he thought to himself: _I have just enough time to find out what really happened. I don't think I'll like it…but I also don't think it's all Craig's fault._

A few moments later, Yoneda entered his office to find Craig…

Seated. Already. Most unusual, since Craig was usually completely respectful and stood at attention until Yoneda entered the room. But…that was the least of their problems at the moment.

Yoneda rounded his desk, and sat, and met Craig's eyes. Craig stared back, unflinching.

_Better handle this carefully. If it's what I think it is……_

"Tell me what happened, Craig-san. Please."

"I did as you said, Manager," Craig replied, slowly, but as he continued, he warmed to his subject:

"I went to the train station to escort Orihime-san. When we were on the way back, the crowds were pretty bad, and Orihime got bumped around a bit. I couldn't do anything about it because I was carrying three of her suitcases. I tried to stay as close to her as possible, but she just got really irritated by the crowds, and she started bad-mouthing…."

Yoneda crooked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term. Craig noticed, and corrected himself.

"…saying insulting things about Japanese men, about how rude they were, and insensitive, and…"

Here, he took a deep breath, and continued:

"I tried to explain to her that not all Japanese men were the same. She was insulting….even you, sir….and I have a problem with people being insulted, especially when I know and respect them." He glanced up to see Yoneda nod in acknowledgment, and then took another breath: "But then, when I tried to talk to her, she turned on me, and started talking about…..about….men of my culture." He closed his eyes, and said, very calmly: "Sorry, sir. I went ballistic."

"I see." Yoneda said softly.

"Where I come from, sir, generally people accept you no matter what. However, I have had to deal with people who think they're better than others because of….color…or anything else. I had to deal with a lot of folks like that in school. It made me determined to accept people no matter what. When I encounter someone who doesn't even TRY…well…"

Yoneda nodded again. "Craig, I understand how you must feel." He looked square into Craig's eyes, and when he saw the relieved spark in them, he spoke again: "You must remember, however, that sometimes people's pasts can make them react to hurt someone, even if they aren't aware, or don't know why they're doing it."

Craig was puzzled at first, but as the last phrase dropped from Yoneda's mouth, he was stunned into shocked…and a bit shameful….silence. Yoneda noted his posture, and nodded.

"Craig, I know I told you that you should keep your….extended knowledge of others to yourself. I also asked you to be careful not to reveal how you know so much, or so well. Because of your presence here, and your…informational profile….I also know of Orihime's background, and her particular aversion to Japanese men. That doesn't excuse her behavior towards you, but I can guarantee you that if I make her apologize, it will only hinder our greater purpose, which is to protect the capitol at all costs. And I won't care if Orihime insults everyone in her vicinity, as long as she fights with us, and the capitol is still standing at the end. Can I expect you to do the same?"

"It won't be easy, sir. But I think I understand." Craig's tone was apologetic. "I'm sorry, sir."

"No need for apologies to me, Craig," Yoneda said. "However…."

"If you don't mind sir," Craig said thoughtfully, beating him to the punch, "I would like to go and try to apologize to Orihime…."

"Very well, Craig," Yoneda said, and winked. "Now, I must go. I don't wish to be late."

"Oh yeah, Ensign Ohgami….I'm really looking forward to meeting him."

"I'm sure that his room is ready for him," Yoneda said, making the statement a question.

"I made sure it was, after I was moved into my own room," Craig said quickly. "I'm sure he'll be quite satisfied."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." And Craig stood, and hastily bowed, and turned to leave.

Yoneda followed a few minutes later. _Hmmmmmm. Craig's here. Ohgami's coming. Life is about to get…interesting. _He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Part 2

Craig reached the second floor landing to be greeted by…suitcases. Outside the door of each Hanagumi member was a pile of luggage, waiting to be moved downstairs to the theater's entrance when the transports arrived or when the members had to go to catch a train.

_Let's see….looks as if everyone's stuff is…..good grief!!_

What had shocked him was the PILE of luggage outside of Sumire's door. He walked up to the pile and counted. Ten pieces.

_Why do they carry so much? Oh, yeah. High maintenance. Forgot about that. _He turned, noting idly that Maria had not placed out her luggage yet. _Oh, well, after I talk to….oh, man…._

He was REALLY uncomfortable with what he was about to do. Not so much the apology; he had a better understanding of Orihime after Yoneda's subtle reminder, but he knew that this was not going to be a successful apology. It would be a while before her opinion changed.

_Oh, well. Might as well start the ball rolling. _He squared his shoulders and knocked softly on the door.

"Who's there?" Orihime's voice came from inside.

"Uh….it's Craig, Orihime-san." He waited.

"Who?" She sounded puzzled, and Craig sighed and bit the bullet.

"The person that escorted you from the train, Orihime-san."

Silence. Craig could HEAR her glaring at the door.

"Orihime-san, please open the door. I really want to talk to you."

Silence. He imagined the glare becoming more fiery.

"Orihime-san, I know you're angry at me. I just wanted to…" Gulp. Gag. Just DO IT…."apologize for my behavior and hope we can put it behind us and work together."

Silence.

"Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say, I'll see you later I guess."

Craig turned away from the door. _The little brat. Well, nothing for it. Back to work…._He headed for Maria's door and knocked.

"Yes?" came Maria's voice from inside.

"It's me, Commander," he called. "I was coming by to see if your luggage is ready to be moved downstairs for pickup at the theater doors."

"Oh, yes, please wait a moment." And a moment later, her door opened. "Come in, Craig-san."

"Thank you. Uh…you're traveling light, Commander." Craig glanced at the two small suitcases on Maria's bed.

"Compared to others, I'm sure," Maria dead-panned from in front of her mirror, where she was adjusting her hairstyle.

"Uh…yes, Commander," Craig said as he gathered up the suitcases. "I'll just start with these, then I'll come back if you have more."

"Craig-san," Maria said as he was heading out the door.

"Yes, Commander?"

Maria appeared to be deep in thought, as her next words came forth slowly. "You've shown a marked improvement in your training. I expect you to continue to train regularly in my absence. I also expect you to treat Ensign Ohgami with the same respect you accord to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Commander. I will do my best." _Man, won't she EVER trust me? _Craig thought miserably.

"Your best is all that is expected, Craig-san." Maria's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "I'm sure that you will do just fine."

Craig was so in shock at her smile that he grinned back at her. "Well, you'll be missed, Commander. Come back quickly." He bowed, awkwardly, considering he was still holding the suitcases.

_Is the Ice Queen starting to thaw a bit? _He thought, grinning to himself.

An hour later, he had finished moving the luggage downstairs, even Sumire's mountain, and was heading back upstairs to the room assigned to Ohgami, when he saw Sakura and Iris heading quickly in his direction.

"Hey why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, stopping to talk with them for a moment.

"Ohgami-san has arrived, " Sakura said, breathlessly. She was attractively pink. "We wanted to make sure his room was ready for him."

"He's here already?! Well, let's get in there and do a last minute spot check!"

Five minutes later, they were done. Craig smiled to himself. _Hey, I didn't learn all this stuff for nothing. Thanks, Mom. _

"Well," Craig said to the two as they left the room, "I'm going to make myself scarce for a while, get my room ready and change, maybe catch a quick rest. I'll see you two later."

"Oh, but Craig-san…" Sakura said, reaching out an arm to stop him as he turned.

"What is it, Sakura-san?"

"We're putting together a little…celebration….for Ohgami's return." Sakura's eyes were dancing. "Will you help us get things ready?"

Craig smiled, enjoying the sight of a very excited Sakura. "What can I do to help, Sakura-san?"

"Oh, if you would just bring the table from the basement up to the dressing room, we'll handle the rest."

"Sure. I'll get right on it."

"Oh and one other thing," Sakura said slowly. "You are part of the surprise too…so try to stay out of sight, OK?"

Feigning complete disappointment, Craig poked out his bottom lip. "What? Is it my breath or something?"

Iris started to giggle. So did Sakura.

"Oh, Craig, you're so silly. Of course not. We just want this to be a really big surprise for Ohgami-san."

"Just checking. I feel better." Craig grinned at the byplay, as the two turned and headed back down the stairs.

Yoneda and Craig had agreed among themselves that it was a good idea to keep most of his futuristic technology out of sight. However, it seemed too strange without one piece of equipment, and so he pulled up his shirt sleeve and looked at his watch. It was about noon, and he knew that Ohgami would be in Yoneda's office at this time. Going to the basement area wouldn't be a problem if he took the rear stairs there.

_Just run down the stairs, grab the table…no sweat._

When he got to the table in question, he changed his mind. Five feet in diameter, with two foot legs. That DIDN'T fold!

_This is not going to be easy._

The table was not heavy, just awkward. He tipped it onto its side and started up the stairs. On the first landing, he froze. He heard voices. And one was Yoneda. The other…..

_Oh, man. That's Ohgami. _ He tried to hold still as best as he could but was unsuccessful in keeping the table from knocking against the wall. To him it sounded like an explosion but fortunately, no one appeared to have heard the noise. He waited until the footfalls stopped and reached the second floor.

Counting his blessings, he carried the table the rest of the way to the dressing room without a problem. He was just settling the table in place when Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki came into the room.

"Craig-san, thanks for bringing up the table." Kasumi said brightly. "But, now that you're here…"

_Uh oh._

"You can help us finish decorating for Ohgami's surprise welcome back party," Yuri said cheerfully.

_At least this way I know I'll stay out of Ohgami's way._

They were just finishing up fifteen minutes later when Craig saw Yoneda entered the room.

"Well, I can see that all is in readiness."

"Yes sir, it went a lot smoother with Craig-san helping out."

Yoneda nodded. "Well, on my way here, I saw Sakura and Iris with Ohgami. They'll be here any minute; guess we might as well wait." And he placed the sake bottle he was carrying in the middle of the table. "Yuri, I want you to my left and Kasumi, Tsubaki and Craig I want you to my right."

"Hurry UP, big brother! The party is in the Makeup Room!" Iris' piping voice was heard.

"Well, she certainly seems excited doesn't she?" Yoneda said smiling.

The door opened to reveal Ohgami, with Sakura and Iris in tow, entering the Makeup room.

"Oh my room looks so nice all decorated," Ohgami said, looking around the room.

"Ohgami, welcome back to the Imperial Theater!" Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki said. Ohgami looked at all of the individuals greeting him, and immediately noticed the….stranger.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Ohgami," Ohgami said politely, extending his hand to Craig.

"Saunders Craig, nice to finally meet you, Ohgami-san."

"Craig-kun is now an active member of the Hanagumi, Ohgami," Yoneda said. "It looks to me at this time that you will not be the only male member."

"Where do you come from?" Ohgami asked politely.

"Well… I'm…" Craig started slowly.

"He's from the Central American area. Costa Rica to be exact." Yoneda said quickly, acting on the agreed upon story that he and Craig had deducted during their first interview together.

"Well, enough of this. You two have plenty of odd jobs to do together starting tomorrow, so tonight, let's drink up and have some fun! Just for tonight, no more of the prim and proper naval jargon." And he lifted his glass. The others lifted theirs as well….well, all except one.

"No sake for you, Craig-kun?"

"Well, sir….the…actually….I don't drink, sir." Craig looked a little sheepish at the admission. "If it's all the same to you, sir, I'll just have tea, if that's all right."

Yoneda was amazed. Again. "Oh, come now. Everyone has a little something once in a while, even if it's only once a year…."

_I hope he understands…. I really don't want to have the drinking discussion with him right now…._

"Thanks for the offer sir, but I must insist. Uh...it really doesn't agree with me."

Kasumi saved him. "I did bring up tea, sir, in case anyone wanted some…." She indicated the makeup table where the small tea setting sat.

Yoneda glanced over, and decided to let it drop. "Ah. Okay, then. So, Craig, serve yourself so we can finish the toast for good luck." He looked around the table as Craig quickly complied. "Oh, and before we continue celebrating, I have more good news….."

Craig had returned to the table, carefully balancing his hot cup, and joined the others in looking at him quizzically.

Yoneda continued. "Well, Ohgami is not the only new member that has arrived today. As you know, we were expecting at least one other member, and she just came in from Italy. Craig met her at the train this afternoon." He glanced at Craig's carefully neutral expression.

"Really?" Ohgami said. "This is tremendous. It seems that the ranks of the Hanagumi are increasing."

"Yes, indeed, " Yoneda said jovially. "And that's a good thing."

_Wait till you meet her before you start celebrating, _Craig thought sourly. _She may be on our team, but she can act just like the enemy….._

"Hey, since she is not from Japan, I'm sure there may be a bit of culture shock to deal with."

_Culture shock? Hah. That's not the ONLY shock you'll get._

"You're right Ohgami-san. I still remember the uneasiness I felt when I first started here," Craig said calmly.

Yoneda glanced sideways, but decided to ignore Craig's comment. He WAS the only one who knew what it meant after all….

"Well then everybody, let's welcome our newest comrade!" And as if on cue, the door to the dressing room opened up Orihime glided in. She had changed her clothes to her casual red and gold dress, her expression was all business.

_Well, now she looks familiar to me…more like the game, _Craig thought. _The game doesn't do her justice, though…she's really cute. At least in the face….._

"Ciao, I'm Orihime Soletta and it's nice to meet you all." She noticed Craig and tried her best to keep a professional expression. "Please call me Orihime."

"In Italy," Yoneda said, "Orihime's family line is known as Red Nobility, the closest to a royal family that Italy possesses."

_Ah. A royal pain in the ass._

"Excuse me," Orihime said. "I noticed that there are no chairs or mats and that you're sitting on…" She looked down, disbelieving. "… grass?"

"I guess you still have some cultural things to learn about Japan, Orihime-san." Sakura said with a smile. "What we are sitting on is called tatami. They ARE made of grass, but very comfortable and clean."

And this was a natural segue to introductions, and small talk. Each of the other Hanagumi asked Orihime a question or two, learning about her background, her likes and dislikes. And Orihime was responding pleasantly, and politely enough. It was hard for Craig to watch; he remembered the same face, red with indignation…

_Maybe it's just me. Oh, well, we'll see….._

His attention refocused as Orihime was saying: "You know, this theater is most…unusual. Nothing like the grand theaters in Rome." She sighed, and actually looked homesick. "Oh, I do miss them…"

Iris was awed. "You really performed in Rome?"

"Yes," Orihime replied. "There was a full house no matter where I was in Europe." She sighed again.

Sakura was just as awed. "Wow…."

Yoneda hated to break up the pleasantries, but he had to: "Orihime-san, I should mention that Ohgami-san, here, is the commander of our Unit." He nodded to where Ohgami sat, smiling genially.

"Hai. Nice to meet you, Orihime-san," Ohgami said jovially. "I know you're new here, and I want you to know I'm available to answer any questions you might have. I'm looking forward to having you as part of our team…"

Orihime had gone icily still during this little dialogue, and Craig winced as he began to see the familiar expression of distaste wander over her facial features. _Uh oh. This is NOT going to be pretty._

Orihime opened her mouth. Craig almost ducked reflexively, but caught himself in time.

"_Mister _Ohgami," the first phrase out of her mouth brought the chitchat to a standstill, "I think we should get this straight before there are any misunderstandings. I am not fond of Japanese men. At ALL."

"Huh?!" Ohgami said in confusion.

"They are weak-minded, arrogant, untrustworthy, and many other things I won't mention in polite company. I have learned not to depend on them in any capacity, including and especially, leadership. If I have problems here, I'll find a way to handle them myself. I will NOT ask for your help. As a matter of fact, I have just discovered this conversation to be a waste of my time, especially since I had to tell you all this. I find myself extremely tired. I will be going to my room now."

As Orihime stood up, one could almost see the invisible cloak she gathered about herself. She turned abruptly and glided….very quickly…toward the doors.

Everyone was in shock. Craig winced in sympathy. But Ohgami recovered himself, and with a quick apologetic bow, he stood up and dashed after the rapidly retreating Orihime.

"Well…." Craig spoke first, and calmly. "THAT went well."

Sakura was floored. And a little worried. "Did…did we do something to offend her?" She gazed after Ohgami.

Iris was not so worried. She was thoughtful. "I don't think so, Sakura. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sure Ohgami can handle it, " Yoneda broke in. "Well, that's enough partying for today. We've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get cleaned up and back to work." He suited action to the word, corking the sake bottle, and gathering cups and saucers. Kasumi leaped to help.

So did Craig, but he was furious with Orihime. For Ohgami's sake.

_Thanks a lot, you….you……(expletive deleted)._

Part 3

The demonically masked man looked at his handiwork. He was pleased. More than pleased. It had gone well.

The body they had acquired have accepted the reprogramming completely and was ready to follow their command. His mech was already completed so it was only a matter of time until they released him to do the job that they requested.

"I see that everything is going according to plan."

This caused 'Demon Mask' to turn slightly to regard his visitor.

"Yes, all is right on time." 'Demon Mask' said. "He will able to strike tomorrow evening."

"Good." The military garbed individual said. "I suspect that if he doesn't full fill his duty then he will be dealt with appropriately."

"But of course."

"Then begin the operation." And with that the military man left.

_And so it begins._

"So, Craig-han, what do you think of the changes that we made to the Kimentron?" Kohran asked, her excitement evident on the large view screen.

"It works perfectly." Craig said. It was amazing how Kohran had created this communication device using steam power. He would never have thought of it.

"The enhancements that you suggested for it makes it work even better than I anticipated." Kohran was really happy with this one. Craig smiled at her exuberance.

"Hey just remember, you thought this one up. I just made a few suggestions to make it work better."

"Thank you Craig-han."

"Hey. Smart and cute, too." Craig winked at her.

"You're embarrassing me, Craig-han." Kohran's cheeks flushed slightly from the praise.

"Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em."

"Well, I'm going to call Ohgami-han to show him how to operate the kimentron. Bye, Craig-han. Thanks again for your help."

"Talk to you later, Kohran," Craig said, as the screen winked out.

Making a room in the attic area wasn't as bad as Craig thought it would have been. The dimensions were approximately the same as Ohgami's room with a window and mounted shelves. The beauty of this room was that it was off the beaten track of all the other rooms. He could have a place where he can truly have some privacy and have the opportunity to work on some individual projects without being disturbed.

Once, to his chagrin, he'd headed for his room when he saw Orihime looking out the attic window. He just hadn't wanted to deal with her at the time.

He put the kimentron on its shelf, and was just about to kick off his shoes when he heard a knock at his room door.

"Yes?" He thought quickly. _Who would want to see me?_

That question was answered: "It's Ohgami-san, Craig. May I come in?"

"Sure just a minute." Craig said as he put his shoes back on, and then opened the door to see Ohgami standing at the threshold. He was grinning, which put Craig at ease almost immediately. If he hadn't been….oh, well.

"Pease come in, Commander." Craig said, standing to the side to allow him entry.

"Please call me Ohgami, Craig-kun." Ohgami said smiling.

"Yes, si—Ohgami-san."

"I know during that episode with Orihime we did not have a chance to talk. So I thought you'd like to join me on the night watch."

This was the last thing Craig wanted to do, considering he had done it so many times before Ohgami came back. But it was Ohgami's first day back to the Hanagumi, so one night of inconvience couldn't hurt.

"Sure, let's go."

"Oh and before we start, Sakura is waiting downstairs on the second floor waiting for us. I thought it would be good to also invite Orihime on the night watch too."

Seeing Craig's pained expression on his face, Ohgami continued.

"I know things didn't go so well with us in the Makeup Room, but I'm hoping that maybe I can find out what the deal is with Orihime."

"Good luck." Craig grumbled.

"Come on, she can't be that bad… can she?" Ohgami asked as the two started walking down the stairs.

_Oh man what am I doing. I know what she's all about and I'm letting what happened recently get to me. _ Craig thought. _I've got to try harder._

"Nah she's not that bad." Craig said slowly.

"See." Ohgami said.

Then Craig smiled. "She's worse!"

Ohgami turned to Craig astonished. However, as they exited onto the 2nd floor. Sakura was there waiting for them.

"Oh Craig-san, I'm glad that you're willing to do the night watch with us." Sakura said happily.

"Sure."

"Well, shall we go and get Orihime." Ohgami asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

As the three approached Orihime's room, Ohgami knocked softly at the door.

"Yes."

"Orihime, it's Ohgami. Can we talk with you for a moment?"

"Well, it's kind of late, and it is rather rude to disturb someone this late in the evening."

"I understand but this will only take a minute."

"Alright, just a minute."

The door to her room opened up to show that she was in her house coat.

"Oh, you didn't tell me they were here." She said noting Sakura and Craig's presence.

"I asked them to join me, as I am asking you, to accompany me on the night watch."

"Night watch?"

"Yes, the night watch is performed so we can prevent anything unusual happening in the theater."

"It'll also give you the opportunity to see the rest of the theater since you are new here." Sakura said.

"I heard there was a music room." Orihime said. "I would like to see that."

"Oh I'm sure you'll like it." Craig said.

"Oh, is that so?" Orihime said addressing him. "I'm surprised that you are even interested in music."

_Count to ten._

"Well, then let's start the rounds then." Ohgami said.

The four started the rounds from the second floor, checking the game room, lounge and upstairs balcony of the theater. Taking the stairs to the first level, they checked the front doors and souvenir shop. This portion of the watch took approximately fifteen minutes, and during that entire time, Orihime took every opportunity to demean Ohgami, and any other time to insult Craig as well. Sakura also explained to Orihime about the play schedules and the other mini concerts that were performed at the theater. After checking over the main floor of the theater, dining area and kitchen, they entered the music room.

"I'm impressed." Orihime said. "They have a grand piano here. Would it be alright if I play it?"

"By all means." Sakura said.

After Orihime was done playing a movement on the piano, it was evident that her skill was quite formidable.

"Whoa, that was really good Orihime." Craig said.

"Yes, you are extremely gifted." Ohgami said.

"Why thank you. It appears as if the two of you fancy yourselves as some kind of music critics," Orihime replied.

_Oh, bother._

"If you really know a thing or two about music, then maybe you could tell me something about the piece I just played?"

"Let's see, if I'm not mistaken," Ohgami started. "I believe that was the Turkish March wasn't it?"

"Yes, the 3rd movement written by Amedaus Mozart." Craig replied grinning.

"I'm impressed; you two actually do know a thing or two about music. I'm shocked." Orihime replied.

"What's so shocking about that?" Craig inquired. "I studied music when I was in school."

"You can play music Craig?" Sakura asked.

"A little."

"Well, then why don't you play a _little_ something for us then." Orihime said snidely.

"Are you sure now is an appropriate time? I mean we do have to finish the night watch." Craig asked.

"What's the matter… can't you play?" Orihime asked.

_Alright that does it. _ Craig thought to himself.

"Well… if you insist. You must understand I haven't played in a while." Craig said as he sat at the piano. He sat there a moment thinking about what he wanted to play. Satisfied with his selection he started. After finishing he turned to see the three astonished faces of his comrades.

"What was that you just played Craig-san." Sakura asked.

"Let me guess." Ohgami said. "That was a movement of the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, right?"

"Yes it was." Craig said smiling.

"Well, I must admit that with a little more training you will be a very good pianist." Orihime said.

"Well, we really need to get on with the watch." Ohgami said.

The four left the music room to continue the watch. After a brief encounter with Iris the two girls went there separate ways to their rooms, leaving the two men alone.

"I have to admit, there is more to you than I realized," Ohgami said.

"Well, I don't like to leave my self open like a book. It tends to remove the mystery from a person," Craig said smiling. "And besides, I thought I would let Orihime know that she's not the only musician that's here."

"I guess, well anyway it was good to have you join me on the night watch. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"That would be fine."

Part 3

NEXT DAY

To say rehearsal was not going well would have been an understatement.

Disastrous would have been a better word, if you had asked any of the cast members. First, they had to wait forty-five minutes for Orihime to make an appearance. When she finally did appear, the first monologue out of her mouth was a ten minute diatribe about the lousy conditions and substandard theater accommodations. Ten more minutes followed, during which she used her now razor honed tongue on the staff members and the Hanagumi unit to which she was now condemned…..

_I know she'll come around….eventually, _Craig was thinking, about twelve minutes in. _Man, I thought I had to deal with diva syndrome before this, but….._

He took a deep, soundless breath, and tried to ignore it. It was hard, though, especially with his pride in his work and the obvious appreciation of the other theater members that he was becoming used to. His responsibilities included stage management, and even though he had never done it before, he learned quickly, and enjoyed keeping the stage ready and the scripts and materials handy, as well as a tea service for dry throats and towels for sweaty foreheads.

Orihime not only didn't appreciate any of this, and she didn't appreciate the talented members around her. Eventually, her prima donna posturing sent Iris tiptoeing away to look for Ohgami, being careful that Orihime didn't notice.

Back on the stage, things were deteriorating quickly. But as Craig watched, he admired the willingness of everyone to accommodate such a mercurial personality. He tuned in one ear to the latest dialogue, while watching the door Iris had disappeared out of, for the first appearance of Ohgami.

"Orihime," Sakura said, her tone accommodating, "it would really help us all to rehearse this again, so that we can see where the production could use some improvement. We want this to be a success. We all do."

Orihime stared at Sakura, looking down her nose. "The only think this production needs is inspiration, and I can't do it by myself. I don't think it will ever be as good as it can be."

Sakura stared at her for a moment, but then her voice got even calmer. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Orihime. But we…" she waved an arm to indicate all the other cast members, all trying not to look as if they were listening," do everything we can here at the Imperial Theater to make our productions as entertaining as possible."

Orihime snorted. "Well, I can't see that happening." She paused. "As a matter of fact, even with me here, I don't see it happening." She paused, a bit longer, then nodded as if she'd come to a decision. "And since it isn't, I don't see any need for me to stay here. I'm returning home. I think I'll be happier there."

Five pairs of eyes snapped to her as she made this pronouncement. Craig winced. He could read the eyes. Orihime chose not to, so she didn't see the silent cheer that was going up.

Sakura recovered her voice, and her aplomb. "You…don't really mean that, do you, Orihime? You just got here. Won't you reconsider?"

"I have reconsidered enough. There isn't enough of anything to keep me here. I wasted my time, and spoiled my trip. I don't intend to make that mistake again."

And with that pronouncement, she rose out of her chair…

To be stopped by her face nearly being planted in Craig's chest. He had moved so quickly, no one had had a chance to stop him. Sakura, reading his expression, had even backed up a step.

Orihime raised her haughty eyes to him….and froze. His expression was stone, and not the most pleasant to see that close. Slowly, she sat down again, and turned her eyes toward the side.

Craig didn't move. He was MAD.

"Orihime," he bit out. "Don't you think this is taking it a little too far, even for a…_diva…._like you?" he spat out the word "diva" like it tasted like castor oil, and Kasumi visibly winced.

"Maybe this place isn't Italy. And maybe it's not as nice as the theaters in Rome. And maybe you might see this production as uninspired. But you're not helping anyone by bragging about how much better you…and everything about you….is. It doesn't help any of us do better, especially if we don't see it, and besides…. It's really gauche. " His voice didn't raise, didn't get louder, didn't alter, but the cast members were clearly intimidated.

Orihime had listened in silence, but when Craig had finished, she rose to her feet and put all the scorn she was feeling, along with some good old fashioned rage and fury, into her response:

"Well. I would expect this coming from YOU."

Craig eyes narrowed. "No, that's what you should expect from people who are fed up with your attitude. And I am, Orihime, make no mistake. You may be good, but Sakura and Kasumi and all the rest are good, too, and they are doing their best, and you're deliberately hurting their feelings, and I'm tired of it, and I'm tired of _you_!"

Sakura winced again. "Craig-san," she began, and then was cut off.

"What's going on here?" Ohgami said, walking in on the tail end of the discussion. Iris tiptoed in behind him and immediately busied herself with the tea service. The other cast members all decided, suddenly, that that was a good idea, and everyone moved in that direction.

Everyone, that is, except Orihime and Craig. Neither had moved, and each was staring daggers. If one concentrated, one could see the slight blue haze…..

Ohgami took it all in a second, and walked up to the two. "Craig-kun…"

Craig didn't move. "Hello, Ohgami-san."

"Uh….Craig-kun, what's going on here? Seems a little…uncomfortable. Something I can help with?"

"I doubt it," Craig responded conversationally. His eyes never left Orihime's. "I was just suggesting to Orihime-san that she try to be a little nicer to the other cast members. She's been ragging on them all morning, and when I spoke up, she _tried_ to start in on me."

Orihime glared. She'd caught the reference to "tried". And she wasn't pleased to know she hadn't fazed her opponent one bit. She turned on Ohgami, unleashing all the fury that Craig had totally ignored.

"What kind of leader are you, Ensign? Name only? You can't control your subordinates at all, can you?" She took advantage of Ohgami's proximity to step forward, forcing Craig to give way before her. "I don't need this. I don't need to be shown up by inferior people. But, then again, " she waved a hand dismissively, "it doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyway. I was going to tell you today after rehearsal."

Ohgami glanced around. No one was looking at him. Except Craig. And he could read his eyes.

"Orihime," he spoke quickly, moving to intercept her as she headed for the door, "I really want to find out what the problems are and work to resolve them. It's part of my job as leader of this Hanagumi unit. But your leaving will not solve anything, and it certainly won't help us fulfill our greater duty, which is to protect the Capitol. It's our big problem."

"That's where you're wrong, Ensign. The problems of this city are yours, and not mine. I'm not staying, and I really could care less about what happens when I'm gone." She crossed her arms and waited for him to move out of her way.

"Orihime," Ohgami said quietly, " we need every member of the Hanagumi for this job. Won't you help us? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Orihime snorted. "Not as of this moment. Get out of my way, Ensign."

"Not until we've talked this out." Ohgami didn't move.

"There is nothing more to discuss," Orihime said. "And if you don't move…." Her tone was lower, and threatening. Sakura winced at the rudeness. The other cast members were no longer trying to pretend they weren't watching, and every one of them was shocked at the insubordination that Orihime was displaying. For all her proud bearing, she was a soldier, like they were, but she wasn't acting like one at all.

"Please, Orihime…"Ohgami began.

Orihime had really had enough this time. She turned, picked up the glass of water on the table next to the chair where she had been.

The other cast members gasped, and Sakura reached out a hand, as if to stop her.

Craig was faster, and closer. As Orihime cocked her arm to throw the water, Craig snatched it out of her upraised hand, spilling just a little in the process.

She tuned to face him, eyes blazing with fury.

But Craig ignored her. _This is over. I'm gonna handle it, but I'm not gonna like it. _He put the glass back on the table, then walked over to Ohgami and nudged him out of Orihime's path.

"Ohgami-san, let her go, sir."

Ohgami stared at Craig as if he'd grown a third eye. He was speechless with amazement, first at Craig's quickness, and second, at his absolute ignoring of the crimson and furious Orihime.

She smiled snidely at them all, and circumventing Craig and Ohgami, headed for the door again.

Sakura and the other cast members looked on. Sakura's expression was amazed; Iris's, pensive. Kasumi was just plain shell-shocked.

Craig placed a hand on Ohgami's shoulder, and whispered, sotto voce, "Work with me here, Ohgami…I'll explain later." He raised his voice: "Yep, pretty obvious she doesn't fit in with us regulars. Guess this Hanagumi unit doesn't meet her standards. Shame, though." He let his voice dwindle.

"A shame?" This came from Orihime, who'd stopped at the door to listen. "There's no shame in admitting your shortcomings."

Craig ignored her, and continued talking to Ohgami, who was looking a little less confused. "I mean, who knows what's gonna happen when we actually have to take the lines? I have yet to fight, except in simulations. And I might just turn and run. It might scare me. But still, we have to do what we can to protect the Capitol, no matter how scared we might be."

He glanced at Orihime. She hadn't moved. Breathing a prayer to help him make his next words sound convincing, he continued. " Now…imagine how much good Orihime's experience can do for us. She could teach us a whole lot. Make us a whole lot better at fighting. We'd be scary to fight with. And when we win, who would we have to thank? Who would get the credit for making us so formidable?"

_Man, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…._

"We would have to thank Orihime, and no one else."

Ohgami had caught on, and now he rejoined, "You are so right, Craig-kun. We would have only Orihime to thank." His eyes expressed his gratitude. and a wry understanding. Craig winked slightly. He decided to spread the butter on a bit thicker.

"We would owe her a debt we could never repay, making us into the unit we were meant to be…."

What the response was to that, no one would ever know. The klaxon began to whoop, and the lights all over the stage went dark…and then changed to flashing red.

Orihime recovered first from the gasp of fear. "What is that?" she questioned.

Ohgami ran over to her. The other cast members were already running out the door, Craig behind all the girls as they raced for the Koubu and their battle stations.

"It's the alarm," Ohgami was saying to her as Craig approached. "The Capitol is under attack." He laid a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "I understand you want to leave. You can't now. It's not safe. But….will you help us protect the Capitol now? Will you fight beside us? As comrades?"

Orihime considered for a moment, then slowly smiled. "Yes, I will. If only to show you how it's done."

Sakura had stuck her head around the door to see what was keeping the rest of the force. When she heard that statement, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Orihime-san. Let's go!"

The girls' chute doors were closing as Ohgami and Craig jogged at a fast clip to their respective chutes.

"That was a good move you pulled back there," Ohgami said offhandedly as he began to enter the tunneled slide. "You seemed to _know_ she would change her mind."

"I've had several run ins with the diva-type before. Not too hard, once you know what to say."

"Diva?"

"Whoops. Sorry. It's a term used where I come from. It means prima-donna. Or….goman-na, if you will."

"I see." And Ohgami did, but something troubled him-

"But, if she had refused, did you have another plan?"

"Actually….no. I didn't."

"If you didn't have another plan, then what would you have done?"

Craig thought for a moment.

"Something very embarrassing," Craig replied slightly sheepishly. "I'm just glad that the first ploy worked."

Part 4

Ten minutes later, the Hanagumi stood at parade rest, at the entrance to the hangar. The doors beyond were closed. They would open all too soon.

Yoneda was pacing in front of them. Finally he stopped, and spoke. His voice was rough, that of a soldier who has seen too much war.

"It's begun, " he said shortly. "Our enemy is uncertain. What is certain is that the initial attack is directly outside our theater. As far as damage to the actual building….We've taken into account what has happened before. The perimeter has been refitted with steel reinforcements in the walls, and double thick brick coating on the outside facings. Hopefully these measures will keep the damage to the building to a minimum. The goal at this time is simply to stop the enemy. We have no other mission until we know his face."

"Yes, Sir!" the Hanagumi replied.

"Let's go to work, sir," Ohgami added.

Craig looked at him from the corner of his eye. _Man, I've never seen such focus. _He glanced around. The same focus was visible on every face.

"Now, since it has been some time, Ohgami, let me show you the new and improved Spirit Armor."

And with that, the doors to the interior hangar swung open.

Ohgami was impressed. He took a couple of steps forward, taking in the new information.

_Three exhaust pipes, not two, and larger bodies, but narrower…should be more agile…wow._

That last mental comment was noted as his eye fell on the violet colored unit at the far end. It was nothing like any of the others. The more obvious difference was the faceplate. Instead of a left to right facing, there was a cross formation, and that meant up and down visibility as well. A marked improvement.

"I see that you are impressed with the newer Koubu units." Satisfaction was evident in Yoneda's voice, as Ohgami nodded soundlessly. "These units are the new and improved version. We did a lot of restoration and improvement on the Koubu we lost that allowed us to create the units you see here."

Ohgami was only half listening, as he continued to eye the violet Koubu. "What is that one called? It's nothing like anything I've seen…."

Orihime spoke up proudly. "It's called the Eisenkleid. And it's mine." She grinned, for once just a young, proud soldier, as she spared a fond glance at the machine.

"Now," Yoneda said, returning to business. "The sun has set. It's a night fight. Be prepared. You know you need to be on your guard at night."

"Understood, sir," the Hangumi chorused.

Even as Craig joined in, his mind was frantically whirling. _A night fight? I haven't been trained to fight at night. _His reverie was broken by Sakura's panicked tone.

"Ohgami-san, Manager," she stuttered, "Orihime has…"

Her voice was drowned out as the violet Koubu came to life with an ominous roar. Heads snapped in that direction.

Orihime's voice came through the hangar speaker system. "Hey, this doesn't look too tough. I can handle it. Watch and be amazed." The Eisenkleid, as if in agreement, swiveled its faceplate left and right, up and down, and the roar became a rumble as full power was reached.

Orihime directed her machine to step forward, and it did. Everyone struggled to keep their footing on the suddenly trembling ground.

Even as he was amazed, Craig couldn't help but roll his eyes: _I knew it…._

Sakura, however, couldn't keep silent. "Orihime! _Wait! Stop! It's too dangerous for one…"_

"Wait for us, Orihime!" Iris's piping tones joined in.

"Well," Yoneda said wryly, "you've got a job ahead of you," and he tilted his head in the direction of the disappearing mech. "However, you have a much more important one at the moment. Go. Protect this place, as you have sworn to do." He saluted Ohgami, and turned without another word.

"Imperial Floral Assault Unit…" Ohgami barked. "Move OUT!"

"Yes, Sir!" And the three girls broke ranks and ran for their Koubu, followed by Ohgami and Craig.

Craig ran smoothly, easily, clearing the steps of his machine in one leap. He landed in the seat as if he'd done it for years. And all the time he was thinking:

_This is the first time I'll be in a fight…and in my own mech. Oh, boy. What if I screw up?_

All the anticipation and bravado suddenly coalesced into dread, settling in the pit of his stomach.

_What have I gotten myself into…._

"Move out! Let's go, Craig-kun!" he heard through his mech speakers. And Ohgami's voice, so focused, galvanized him into action.

'Yes, sir!" His hands reached out for the controls, and as if it was second nature, he followed the sequence he could now practice in his sleep:

Ready Screen..check. Cable switches…check. The cables snaked up behind him, only a light touch registering on his shoulders….

_I hope I'm ready for this, _he thought as he gripped the control handles firmly. Planting his feet on the pedals, he issued his first command.

Forward!

And the mech complied instantly, taking the last position in the line of Koubu leaving the hangar.

At the back of the hangar, Yoneda turned and watched the doors close behind them.

_Good luck. Fight well and honorably,_ he thought, as he took the steps to the control room two at a time.

"Imperial Floral Assault Group…Assemble!" Ohgami's voice continued to bark out commands, and the Hanagumi formed their five star battle pattern.

"Hold and assimilate situation," was the next command, and obligingly the meshes went into sweep mode.

It wasn't pretty. The enemy was immediately identifiable: Ten to twelve mech Waikiki were simply doing wholesale damage to the area surrounding the theater.

Craig sent his mech stepping two steps to the right, and noticed that the damage on the peripheral sides of the theater had already been done. He smiled grimly. _All sides, and then the center. Pretty obvious to me…_

"Ohgami-san, damage to peripheral considerable," he said, even as the same message was delivered by Iris, on the other side.

"I see it, you two," Ohgami replied. "All sides, then the center. Hold at this position….wow! Look at Orihime!"

The Eisenkleid was out there fighting, and wasting no time. In the five minutes they had taken for their sweep, Orihime had taken out five of the mechs that they could see. Even as they watched, a sixth mech stumbled and fell, disabled by a paralyzing strike to the knee joint of the machine. It collapsed, and Orihime leaped on top. Five bone jarring seconds later, the Wakiji was so much scrap metal.

_Wow. I guess she CAN do this. Good thing she's on our side, _Craig thought, reluctantly admiring Orihime's handiwork. _But still, she shouldn't be doing this alone…_

"Orihime-san! Return to ranks! You shouldn't be fighting alone!" Ohgami's voice crackled over the network. "We have to work as a team!"

"As a team, we are unstoppable," Sakura added.

"She's right! Fighting on your own is foolhardy!" Ohgami rejoined.

"Ah, but as you can see—_take that!—_the Eisenkleid has some features that makes me a higher threat than the Koubu you're using—_get out of my way, you fool!­­—_but now that you're here, we'll all get better. Keep on watching! YATTA!" She continued to press the attack, completely ignoring Ohgami's orders.

Craig heard Ohgami sigh loudly. "Form ranks, the rest of you. Sakura, with me, two forward. Iris, rear guard. Craig, other rear guard. I know about that toy you've got. Take out as many as you can, but DO NOT CLOSE RANKS. Your mech's firearm won't do any good if they can see it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the chorus. Craig's voice trembled a bit. _Damn butterflies. _

"Everything all right back there, Craig-kun?" Ohgami's voice came.

"I'm fine, sir," Craig said. _If I wasn't scared out of my gourd, _he didn't say.

As he retreated to his position, he watched the white and pink mechs moving forward, concerted strikes left and right destroying the Wakiji they encountered. But more were coming, and Craig turned his attention to these. A short beep and a red square illuminated one on his monitor, and his reflexes took over. He aimed, fired….

The shell hit the Wakiji square in the chest, blowing it open from the inside out. Craig didn't have time to sneer. He saw another target, aimed again, and fired. He missed wide right, and the Wakiji was alerted. It turned, locked in, and headed straight for him at a dead run.

_Oh, shit. _He aimed, fired again, and the Wakiji executed a fancy sidestep, avoiding the screaming shell, and continued on its present course.

Suddenly he felt a lurch sideways. He hadn't initiated it. He glanced wildly over.

Another Wakiji had fired on him from a distance. Iris was already bounding over to deal with it, and even as he watched her engage, he glanced back at his own screen.

The Wakiji was nearly upon him. It raised its arms…..

_Oh, SHIT! _His reflexes took over again, and he brought up his external gun and fired wildly. At that range, he didn't miss. The Wakiji collapsed at his feet, a burning pile of junk.

"Close one, eh, Craig-kun?" Ohgami's voice came over the unit, mirroring Craig's wildly pounding heart and mental comments.

"Sorry, sir….I guess my aim was off a little." _Not to mention my concentration…._

He didn't have time to kick himself.

"Look out! Big brother Craig, HEADS UP!" Iris's shout snapped him to full awareness. He looked left. Nothing. He looked right.

The Wakiji was running toward him with its mechkatana upraised. It was too close, and it was too late. It swung down and connected at the Koubu's shoulder joint.

"_Yaaa!" _

The other Koubu turned their monitor screens, as Craig's mech dropped to one knee, holding its injured shoulder. The Wakiji, with a demonic scream, raised the katana again.

"Oh, no, you don't, you demonic junk heap!" Craig yelled over the network, as his mech brought up his gun barrel and fired point blank, two explosive shots. The blast obviously took out the enemy; even as it collapsed, the kick from the close range shot pushed his Koubu out of the way of the falling metal.

The gasps of the other Hanagumi were cut short as another Wakiji, darkly colored, took aim and fired at Craig from several yards away. The shot hit in the knee-joint of Craig's machine this time, and down on his knees he went again.

_This isn't how I pictured going, _he thought to himself, as the culprit retracted its firing mechanism to recharge. Split seconds were all he had, and he yanked his barrel up and fired. It was a little off the mark, and it didn't kill the wakaji, but it slowed it down: He hit the firing arm of the Wakaji, disabling it. But Ohgami had been watching, and leaped forward, bringing his katana down with a ringing clang that took care of the problem for good.

"Craig-san, are you alright?"

"I'm a little rattled, but I'm okay. Thanks for the help, Ohgami-san," Craig said. He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice, and hoped they would fall for it. The reality was far different: He was in excruciating pain, almost as if he'd been hit himself. _I didn't realize how sensitive the spirit link is……_

"I expected a little more from you," came Orihime's voice. She was still battling, avoiding strikes and blows like liquid. Her skill was formidable, and necessary. But Craig couldn't stop rolling his eyes at her tone. _Sigh._

Ohgami ignored her. "Iris, go and repair Craig's armor-- Sakura and I will cover you."

"Iris will go, big brother."

And in an instant Iris faded from view, only to reappear right beside Craig's unit. His eyes widened…._She's not going to…._

She was. The mech began a pirouette as the glow from the hands intensified, and within a split second, Craig felt no pain at all. _Whoa. What happened?_

"Iris recovered you, Craig-onesama. Now you have full power again," Iris' voice came, even as her mech faded and reimerged back to her original position.

"Thanks, Iris," Craig said, a sigh of relief. "I won't forget this."

"Need a little girl to bail you out, eh?" Orihime's voice came lazily over the intercom, even though the Eisenkleid hadn't slowed down a bit.

_She doesn't let up, does she? _Craig thought angrily. But Ohgami beat him to it: "Orihime-san, that's enough. If it had been you, and thank goodness it wasn't, I'd tell Iris to do the same thing. I don't think the Eisenkleid is a self healer, ne?"

Orohime was silent. _For once. Thank the gods._

"That won't happen to me twice, Ohgami san," Craig said. His iron determination was evident in his tone of voice.

Turning his attention to his targeting monitor, he noticed a lock. He didn't even bother to look at the target. He just raised his gun and fired. It hit the Wakiji in the chest. Two more Wakiji turned at the noise, then ran directly at him, katanas raised.

This time, he was ready. He fired at the leg of the leader, and it fell mid-stride. The second, he shot mid torso, and blew it apart. Stomping on his pedal, he brought his Koubu forward at a run. He lumbered quickly to the fallen Wakiji, raised the foot of the Koubu and dropped it on the headsection. It twitched, once, and was still.

_Take that, you bastard, _he thought grimly, and scanned the area he'd been assigned. No standing enemy was left, and when he looked toward his comrades, he saw the last mech fall with a metallic groan.

"Is it over?" Craig asked.

"It seems that we've accomplished our mission," Ohgami said wearily.

"Oh, good," Orihime said. Even SHE sounded tired. "I need a shower."

All of a sudden, Craig's senses twinged. _Waaaait a sec….._

"Ohgami-san.."

"What is it, Craig?"

"I…I don't think we can go back yet…."

"What do you mean,Craig-kun?" Ohgami asked. "I don't get any readings of wakiji left…we got them all. Are you sure?"

"He's right, Craig-san." Sakura replied. "I'm not getting any readings of the enemy, either, and that … wait…..."

"Sakura-kun, what is it?" Ohgami asked.

"There's a strong force here…" Sakura's tone was augmented. "It's very close, very strong spiritual energy, and I have no idea…."

All was silent as all the Hanagumi listened.

"It's getting closer." Sakura's voice was now tinged with alarm. An evil laugh cut off her voice, as a thunderous roar sounded in their ears.

Part 5

A cornice of a building to their left shattered, blown apart by a katana blast from the other side. When the avalance of brick and mortar ceased falling, and the dust cleared, what was revealed was a huge, sinister looking Wakiji, dead black, not shiny, but just as intimidating.

Even as they watched, a man materialized on its shoulder, idly swinging his crossed legs.

"So," his voice was an ominous, deep rumble, "we finally meet, Imperial Assault Force."

Ohgami spoke first. "This is impossible…"

"Aoi Sa'tan!" Sakura was not as disbelieving. She was upset.

"Aoi Sa'tan? Who's that?" Orihime's reply was curious.

"He's not someone you want to meet, Orihime-san," Craig said. His tone was bitter. For once, he had forgotten that he was to keep his knowledge to himself, and he cursed himself mentally. But the thing's next words drove all worry out of his mind.

"That name is of the past. I answer to an even higher power."

"Who resurrected you?" Ohgami's tone was furious now.

"That, you do not need to know." The man smiled lazily, and examined his fingernails.

"Hey. Can we quit being nice-nice now and just get rid of this…thing?" Orihime's tone was peevish.

The man vanished, and the mech he had been riding powered up. Its sensor glowed brightly. It took two steps forward, freeing itself of the pile of rubble at its feet. Its loudspeaker powered on.

"You are most welcome to try and stop me, if you think you can," came the now invisible voice of the man they had seen.

"If you are the leader of this…enemy….we just faced, it will give me great pleasure to be rid of you, and complete this battle." And Orihime started forward to do just that.

Her progress was impeded by a burgundy claw. Craig had reached out to stop her.

"Orihime, you don't know what you're going up against," Craig said, trying to hold her back. But Orihime's mech simply shook off the claw, and headed forward, powering up to a Sure Kill.

It never had a chance. The black mech ran it through.

"_KYAAAAAA!" _ Orihime's scream of pain nearly blew out everyone's speakers, as they all watched the Eisenkleid fall to its knees. A huge gaping wound lay in the midsection, and sparks and wires flew out. But Orihime's pained moaning was far worse to hear. Craig winced in sympathy, but then steeled himself for anything.

"Now, little one….prepare to see hell." And as the voice came, the sword flashed up again, this time to cleave the Eisenkleid in two….

"_Orihime!" _

Orihime glanced up through pain filled eyes to see Ohgami's mech holding the sword in the cross between his two katanas.

"Orihime, are you all right?"

"Yes. But…" and Orihime sounded genuinely puzzled…" why did you do _that_?"

Craig snorted. "Orihime-san, you're part of the team, and we protect our own." _How could you NOT know that? _He shook his head in disgust.

"But I didn't ask for any help…." Orihime's tone was uncertain.

"Orihime, we're comrades. Together, we will defeat this enemy," Ohgami said, and his voice sounded strained as he struggled to keep the black mech from bringing his sword all the way down. "Now, everyone cover me…"

"Yes, Sir!" came the chorus, but it wasn't going to be easy: six more Wakiji had materialized, and they were one ahead of the Koubu.

_Here we go again. _ Craig thought. He glanced at the stats, and sighed. These were different; they had Gatling guns mounted in their barrels, and they would be harder to dodge. No matter.

Setting his targeting monitor on again, he set his sights on two mechs that were behind the black one. Moving toward them, he took aim and fired. The first he hit dead center; it fell. The second one dodged, and the shell flew wide. He fired again, and again the mech dodged. It was bronze, and it seemed to anticipate his moves. That irritated him, and made him all the more determined to get a good shot.

_Hold still, you…_.. He fired again and dodged himself to avoid a burst of rapid fire form the mech. But his persistence had paid off: His shot hit the upper torso, and the mech fell, twitching.

Business handled, he returned his attention to the mech behind him. The black and white mech were still fighting, and each was parrying each strike. But Craig could see that Ohgami's strikes were weakening, and with every strike, A'oi Satan was getting stronger.

Ok so what if he gets angry with me. Craig thought to himself. This has to end now. He chose his target carefully; he only had one shell left before he had to retract the firing mechanism, and if he missed, they would all be toast. He raised the gun…

"_This city is cursed. The more you try to remove the evil that is in this city the more the evil inside you will be strengthened."_

"What do you mean this city is cursed?" Ohgami said. His doubt was evident in his tone.

"Exactly what I said," A'oi Satan replied. "The evil in this city builds the power and strength that is in me so I can't be…_gwaah_!"

His mech stiffened, then fell to one knee, trembling. A shell had hit it right at the joint where the thigh and hip connectors were. Even as they watched, the shell exploded, blowing out a part of the knee-joint.

Craig smiled grimly. He spoke even more grimly: "I think you have an incorrect assumption of whom you're dealing with."

If Ohgami was surprised, one wouldn't know it to hear his next comment. He simply said, businesslike: "Craig-kun, thanks, I can take it from here."

"Go for it; he's all yours," Craig said. _I got the bastard, _he secretly exulted. _See ya, A'oi Satan…._

A'oi Satan was trying to stand up, and above him, like a warrior, Ohgami's mech began to glow, a blinding white light coming from the arms, the katanas glowing like lightning.

"_Wolf and Tiger Destruction!_

_Heaven and Earth Arrow!"  
_

And as the two katanas slammed directly through the head of the black mech, and went all the way through to the ground with a metallic SHWING!

The mech collapsed to the ground, and lay there, unmoving. It was almost anticlimactic.

After a few moments, Sakura cried out: "It's gone! We won, Ohgami!"

"Well, that was exhausting, I really need that shower." Orihime replied. Iris had recovered her as well, during the change, and she sounded a little disbelieving at the speed of her recovery.

Ohgami maneuvered his mech directly in front of her, as the other Hanagumi Koubu gathered round. Craig was the last to join the circle, and he heard Ohgami's question.

"Orihime, you were a great help today. Will you fight alongside us, as comrades? Will you stay? You have been a great part of the Floral Assault Unit today. We would greatly benefit from your ability, and your skill."

_Wow. He's even better than me, _Craig thought, grinning. _And it's working. She's weakening._

His thoughts were confirmed by Orihime's uncertain tone:

"Well… I suppose I can _think_ about it."

"That's all I can ask right now. Thank you, Orihime-san." And Ohgami dipped his katana in salute.

"Well, let's head back." Sakura said.

"Wait, aren't you guys going to do, well… you know?" Craig asked.

"What?" Ohgami asked.

"You know… a kind of victory shout or something."

"Oh, come on, why do we need to do that?" Ohgami asked.

"Yeah, we've already won. That in itself is enough." Sakura said.

"Why, did you have something in mind Craig-kun?"

"No Ohgami, I guess not," Craig replied sheepishly. _Good, for a moment I thought we would have to do that victory pose. I've always thought that part was silly…_

"W-wait! Wait!" a voice yelled. It was obviously someone in extreme pain.

As one, the Koubu turned to see the pilot, bleeding, and holding his leg, stumble forward out of the wreckage of the black mech. He walked, every step an effort, toward the Koubus.

"You must know that you are living in a cursed city!"

Ohgami powered on his outside speaker. "You've said that before. What do you mean?"

"I mean that this city is doomed to destruction." A bout of coughing silenced him for the moment, but….

"Yamazaki?" Yoneda's voice startled everyone. He'd been watching the screens, and when the final battle was over, he'd come out to greet his fighting unit, but now his attention was totally focused on the bleeding man not fifty yards away. "Is that you?!"

"It's been a while, Yoneda," the now-identified Yamazaki said, coughing yet again. Blood began to ooze down his jaw with the effort. But he raised his voice again: "This city is not worthy of protection! You'll never know this city is doomed." Yamazaki took another couple of steps, stumbled, and took a couple more and stopped.

The Koubus were taking no chances. They moved to flank Yoneda, three on each side and Ohgami at point. Yoneda peeked between the shiny metal.

"Th-this city…is…CURSED…..I tell you, cursed…" Yamazaki coughed again, spewing bright red blood, holding his thigh again, and then he fell. He raised his head again…

Then he started to laugh.

_He's insane. _ Craig thought.

However, he had not expected what happened next: Yamazaki's laugh was abruptly cut off as he was run through from behind by a katana. A choked gurgle was the last sound from him.

A bizarre masked man suddenly materialized from behind where Yamazaki had fallen, placing the katana that he had speared him with back into is sheath.

This man was not injured, and could be a threat. Adrenaline rushed through everyone, including Yoneda. But Ohgami was faster.

"Who are you?" His voice cracked out like a whip. The new enemy merely looked up, directly at him.

"The Demon King," it said, as it bowed, and slowly dematerialized.

Craig had watched in amazement. _Oh man, I thought the game was weird when this guy showed up….. but I never would have imagined this. _

Yoneda, however, didn't give it a further thought. "Come on, everyone, back to the theater. Debriefing in two hours. Your work is over, and well done." He turned abruptly and began to walk up the theater steps.

Numbly, Craig piloted his mech into line. _I don't know if I'm ready for all this….and it just got weirder…._.

_The End… for now!_


End file.
